Venus in Furs
by Senpai96
Summary: Are you a Cowboy Bebop fan? Do you feel like the show was too mean to Faye? Did you ship Spike and Faye and are mad they never really got together? Are you also into bondage? Well here you go this one's for you my very specific friend.


**Venus in Furs**

Jet Black was hard at work trimming his rogue bonsai trees, in all of the recent excitement he'd scarcely found enough time to tend to them as he liked to. He sighed to himself as he cut off some dead branches, "I am sorry my friends, I've been so busy and here you are crying out for water." I'm getting old, he thought; I never used to speak to the plants. His musing was cut short as he heard a scream from the depths of the ship, followed by rapid splashing footfalls. Into the room burst Faye Valentine, another resident of Jet's ship the Bebop dripping wet and clad in nothing but a towel. To Jet's annoyance the violence of her entry almost caused the nearest tree to topple but luckily he steadied it.

"JET!" the enraged woman all but screamed, "This is unacceptable, when are you going to fix the shower? You probably haven't noticed as you don't bath [Jet glowered at this] but for the past week it's been scalding hot. It's fine for the first five minutes or so but then it's unbearable and I can't take it anymore. Do something!" At this Faye stamped her foot emphatically, again almost sending one of Jet's trees toppling to the ground.

"What do you want me to do about it? The Water Heater's probably busted there's nothing I can do about it till we land somewhere. In the meantime shower more conservatively." Jet's face clouded as he saw his sensible response had done little to temper Faye's rage. He had grown to grudgingly enjoy the company of almost everyone on his ship but Faye was the one who still gave him the most difficulty. If he'd had his way he would have jettisoned her by now along with all of her griping, but Spike and Ed would miss her and she'd proven useful before in the past. Still he smiled a little to himself, imagining her floating off into space clutching at her throat, face turning red and finally purpling, reaching out desperately as she drifted out of sight, at long last perfectly silent unable to berate him in the vacuum of space…

"Well when are we landing!" Faye snapped interrupting his reverie, "I can't go on like this! A woman needs…" here she stamped her foot once again and this time one of the bonsais did fall, its base shattering and several branches breaking off. Faye stopped her tirade and stared in horror at the decimated plant, then at Jet and back to the plant. "I'm…"

"ENOUGH!" Jet roared causing Faye to jump, "Haven't you done enough?! How can you be so selfish, so thoughtless, is yourself all you ever think about?!" Faye cowered as Jet fuming approached her hands clenched out. "GET OUT, You are no longer welcome in this room and maybe soon on this ship!" At that he roughly spun her around and grabbed her by the back of the towel with both hands marching her out.

"Hey w-wait a second, I can…" before Faye could finish, Jet with his far greater strength picked her up off the ground and after two mighty heaves hurled out into the hallway. As he did so her head towel went flying and the one around her body came undone as well so she landed face first in the hallway stark naked, her ass sticking up into the air. Quickly regaining her footing Faye saw to her horror that she was now nude, but as she quickly turned back to face Jet he closed the door in her face with her towel inside. She turned white as a sheet and quickly tried to cover her ample breasts and exposed womanhood with her long slender hands. Then fearing someone else might see her shame, Faye bolted down the hallway back to her room tears forming in her eyes. She was in such a hurry she didn't notice crew member Spike Spiegel leaning in a doorway lighting his cigarette as she ran past, and following her progress down the hall with marked interest.

Faye's crying was somewhere between anger and despair as she fumbled through her belongings for her clothes. She secured and quickly pulled on her light pink bra and panties before slipping into her yellow latex outfit, strapping on her suspenders, tying off her red sweater under her chest and pulling up her knee high pink socks. She was merely sniffling as she pulled on her boots but the fire had not left. They don't want me here, Faye thought sadly, they're always making fun of me and putting me in danger. They don't even like me I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere. She fought back fresh tears and clenched her fists as she buckled her other boot. She didn't belong anywhere so why should she waste her time here anymore; she had her own ship the Red Tail so she had options more than she'd had in the past. She couldn't stand to be with these people who so clearly couldn't stand her for a minute more. She was interrupted from her frantic planning by a heavy rap on her door. She turned around and considered it for a moment, maybe it was Jet come to apologize but she didn't want to let herself get talked down again this was too far she couldn't respect herself if she stayed. Then a voice spoke.

"Come on, I saw you go in there let me in I want to talk." Faye wavered, it was Spike. Spike was no better than Jet in many ways and they'd certainly had their differences in the past but at least Spike was cute. She'd long harbored a crush on him and amused herself thinking he might feel the same for her thinking of their bickering as playful flirtations. She wouldn't let him change her mind, she resolved, but she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to him this time so she decided to let him in for now.

Faye hesitantly walked over and pressed the button opening her door with a gush. Spike was leaning against the frame still smoking his cigarette but he put it out on the wall as she welcomed him in. She silently stared at the floor as he stepped over her threshold looking around at her room which he had not entered since she'd come to stay on the Bebop. It was surprisingly bare for a woman's room Spike thought to himself. "What do you want?" Faye said attempting to sound cold but her voice wavering slightly.

"I saw you running through the hall earlier," Spike said stopping his observing to look directly at her. She stared back defiantly, so he had come to embarrass her she wasn't surprised.

"You already said you saw me come in," Faye snapped turning her nose up at him, "was that all? Well thank you for once again trying to humiliate me now if you…"

"Whoa, whoa what's the hurry," Spike flashed his cocksure grin at her, "are you planning to leave us again? Why don't you tell me what happened."

Faye flushed a little at his smile, this was uncharacteristic of him. Spike had in the past behaved like he didn't care if she stayed or left sometimes even telling her as much. It was strange he was here now turning on the charm and for perhaps the first time showing an interest in her. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "So what if I am," Faye replied haughtily her nose still in the air, "it's my right to. I'm not wanted here, it's clear from the way I'm treated." Spike raised an eyebrow a little at this, and Faye's voice wavered more than ever. "I'm tired of it Spike, I'm tired of being the butt of every joke, I'm tired of being disrespected, I'm tired of not mattering, I'm…" Tears were forming in her eyes now, "I'm tired of no one caring if I live or die."

"Oh come on now don't be so dramatic," Spike's composure was failing him as well and he looked genuinely worried as he carefully observed her, "I won't deny we're not always nice to you, but you must admit you're not very easy to get along with." Faye caught a sob in her throat and sunk to her knees at this, her face lowering to the ground and tears falling steadily on the floor. Spike jumped a little with alarm, he'd never seen her like this something serious must have happened to have her so off her game. He sank down to the floor in front of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey now," he said softly, "I didn't mean it like that, we're all a bit difficult to get along with and it just makes things worse when we're always rubbing up against each other. Look I…" he faltered here looking up at the dim light in the room trying to compose his thoughts. As he trailed off Faye looked up at him expectantly.

After a moment he returned his gaze to her, and smiled to himself as he found her looking back. He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, I'm sorry if I make you feel like I'm not, but I'm glad our paths crossed all that time ago in the casino." They both laughed a little remembering those faraway days and adventures. "You've become very important to me and however I may joke around… I would miss you if you left right now and I'd definitely regret it if I let something happen to you…" Spike wasn't good at expressing these kind of things and had been looking off to the side sheepishly so it caught him off guard when Faye moved in closer and placed her lips around his softly kissing him.

After Spike emitted a deep moan of surprise and pleasure, they separated slowly staring into each other's eyes as they did so. Impulsively Faye threw her arms around the back of Spike's neck and drew him in again and he obliged, unbuckling her suspenders at the same time as he again tasted her sweet lips. Without looking he deftly pulled her spandex shorts around her ankles, and next pulled down her pink panties before inserting two of his fingers into her womanhood. Faye threw her head back with a sharp moan, and Spike firmly drew his finger in and out all the while kissing her chest as her head was now awkwardly turned upward away from him. Finishing, he pulled down his own pants and locked her in an embrace as together they fell backwards onto her bed.

Suddenly however Spike pulled back up and began fumbling with something in the back pocket of his now around his ankles slacks. Faye moaned softly stretched out some still on the bed and looked up expectantly. Smiling Spike pulled out a shining silver pair of handcuffs causing Faye to raise an eyebrow. "I always knew you were a kink," she said bemused but by no means angry, "from the first time you and Jet handcuffed me and locked me in your bathroom I knew. It was so obvious, because it was so gratuitous…" She stopped and let out a little cry as Spike roughly handcuffed her wrists into place behind her back. He straddled Faye's hips and looked down at her, her arms disappearing behind her back and lightly struggling underneath him. He smiled sheepishly as she futilely tried to reposition her arms, her shoulders jerking up and down uselessly. Finally she ceased struggling and sighed looking hard and deliberately into Spike's eyes.

"Well fine now you've got me here, are you going to do something or just stare at me the whole time," Faye asked smiling mischievously.

"Oh I'll do plenty," Spike rejoined still grinning right back. Then pulling off his shorts Spike unsheathed his erect cock and flipping Faye over slid it into her wet pussy through her legs. He gently but firmly thrust himself into her again and again, gripping her pinned arms behind her back as a handlebar of sorts. Faye at first let out only light moans, but they soon grew louder and louder till Spike was sure she must be being heard throughout the whole ship. Cursing, he realized he couldn't continue like this and pulled out in a smooth movement springing off of the bed in an instant. Faye's moans subsided to panting and she quickly rolled over onto her back looking up red faced at her departing lover anger and discontent dominating her expression.

"I'm sorry," Spike said quickly pressing the button to open the door, "I'll be right back, I just don't want Ed and Jet to hear its killing my erection." At this he stepped through in the hallway pulling his pants back up and pressed the button sealing the door behind him. Faye still struggling to catch her breath tried to call after him, "Wait…you idiot…come back…you can't" but it was too late he was already gone. Faye cursed and arched her back trying to reposition her handcuffed wrists.

She drew her legs up into a ball and moaned her whole body shivering as she felt the heat in her pussy. It was dripping wet and ruining the bed sheets as well as soaking into her panties as it ran down her leg. She cursed again, and with a little effort kicked off her panties and shorts from around her still buckled boots causing them to fall off at the end of the bed. In an instant Spike had returned, the door again opening with a whoosh and as he took his place on the bed. He gave her a soft slap on the bum alerting her of his presence and making her stretch her legs out again. She was angry, but now she was just happy he'd returned and she smiled looking up at him until she saw what he'd brought.

"No…"she said simply shaking her head with great emphasis. Dangling in Spike's hand was a black strap and in the middle of it a dark red shining rubber ball. She'd been game for the handcuffs, she'd spent half her time on the ship in handcuffs anyway but she'd be damned if she'd allow this. Plenty of men she'd been with in the past had been into kinky things, some far kinkier than this and she'd allowed it but something about not being able to speak and the guy getting off on it really rubbed her the wrong way. Her words had often been her most effective weapon.

"I'm sorry," Spike said a little flustered from running all the way to his room and back, "I just need it to be quieter to continue. This way you can moan as loud as you want to, think of it as having that purpose." Faye frowned but looking up into Spike's eyes she saw no malice, no greedy lust for dominance and so finally she sighed and shrugged closing her eyes.

"Fine," she conceded, "but…" He hadn't meant to cut her off but at fine Spike had slid the red ball into Faye's open mouth where it fit snugly causing her to start with surprise. He just as quickly again flipped her onto her back and tightened the strap behind her head to a series of angry muffled protestations. Securing the strap in place he flipped her back onto her front, and came at her from the front position this time.

Faye's legs flew up around him and she locked them around his waist in a tight hold. She moaned hard at his strong thrusts, but now it had almost a choking quality to it as the ball distorted all noises she made. His thrusts gained in intensity and so did her moans, eventually her legs broke free from around his waist and remained straight up in the air jerking backwards a little in tune with the lovemaking. Faye's excessive moaning quickly caused drool to fall from her lips, mingling in the bed with their sweat and her pussy nectar. By the time Spike had finished inside her the bed sheets were soaked, quite possibly beyond saving.

Spike, spent, all but fell off of Faye, lying next to her on the bed very still as both panted furiously. He leaned over the side and again dove into his pants pockets this time coming up with his cigarettes and lighter. He lit one and sucked in the nicotine deep and greedily letting out a slight moan of pleasure at this as well. Faye turned on her side to look at him and moaned pointedly still unable to speak. Looking over Spike laughed at the sight but quickly unbuckled the gag, tossing it absentmindedly over the side of the bed. Faye, arms still handcuffed, nestled her head into his should still panting, "Can I get one of those Cowboy?" she asked softly.

Nodding wordlessly Spike retrieved another and placed it in her lips lighting it for her. Smiling he drew her on top of him into an embrace and set about manipulating the cigarette in and out of her mouth for her. They continued like this until both were done tossing the butts aside and then remaining in their position, her boots still on her naked lower body and kicked up one on top of the other, looked up at one another. They locked eyes for an instant before descending into giggling fits of laughter. Faye smiled contentedly as she nuzzled her head up against Spike's firm chest.

Spike smiled equally contented and locked her in a firm embrace about the waist gently massaging her abdomen. He kissed her lightly on the top of the head, and then without meaning to leaned back onto the pillow and within a few minutes was a sleep. Faye felt the massaging stop and soon heard the sounds of his snoring. She smiled and laid the side of her face against his cheek feeling comfortable and tired enough that sleep began to claim her as well. I guess I'm staying a little bit longer at least until I can get out of these handcuffs, she thought to herself smiling as she drifted off to the most peaceful slumber she'd had in months.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm a big Cowboy Bebop fan but I always felt the show was unnecessarily mean to Faye, she's the butt of every joke and there are few scenes where any of the characters overtly express any kind of kindness, love or admiration for her. Plus I shipped her and Spike pretty hard and the show never really did much with them outside of their admittedly unforgettable final scene. So here it is someone's finally nice to Faye and she and Spike finally consummate their flirtatious relationship. It feels interesting and good to write a consensual, standard romance bondage story my next one probably won't be though and I already have another Faye story planned that's much darker than this one stay tuned.


End file.
